1985 Carolina's 350
The 1985 Carolina's 350 is known for Billy Ford getting injuries in a crash. Billy crashed on lap 74 in which he hits the wall goes up and over before flipping three times and lands on his roof and coming to a stop. Claude Scruggs has dodged the crash and would finish second. Misti Motorkrass wins with Claude Scruggs second and The King third. Of course Chick Hicks would be fourth usually, but in this one he finished seventh, because Haul Inngas is fourth, fifth Cole Speedland and sixth Alloy Wilson. Billy's tire flew and pieces of debris were flying all over the place, but it didn't hit anyone. Billy Ford missed three races and got replaced by CARCA racer 80 Bengy Ford, his brother and backup for him. All part-timers minus the other Billy, Billy Oilchanger, compete because Billy is part-time. Gallery Billy Ford Crash 1985 Carolina's 350.png Transcript Billy Crashes! Pinkie: TROUBLE! BILLY FORD UP AND OVER! OH MY GOSH! BILLY FORD FLIPS THREE TIMES AND LANDS HARD ON HIS ROOF! Spike: A bad wreck for Billy Ford here in Charlotte today! Billy goes up and over before flipping three times according to Pinkie and landing hard upside down. (Billy Team Radio) Billy's Pitty: Are you ok Billy? Billy: But we are in Charlotte not Los Angeles! Billy's Pitty: DUDE ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE OK! YOU DON'T SOUND OK! Billy: Roger Wheeler? But he is the crew chief of DINOCO! (end of radio) Billy's Pitty: DOCTOR!!!!!! BILLY FORD IS IN BAD SHAPE! Roger: OH NO! THAT'S BAD NEWS GUYS! Luke: BILLY FORD! THE #80 RACER! I WONDER WHAT HAPPENED! The King: It's ok Billy. Roger: I think it's not ok. It's rather STUPID! The King: Ok, chief. Roger: Right King. I get it. Billy: I can't seem to find the pit road guys! CAN YOU HELP ME!? Doctor: Billy you will be coming to hospital. Billy Gets Checked Doctor: Ok Billy! I need to ask you a few questions to see your memory. First of all tell me what color you are. Billy: YELLOW! Doctor: No you're dark blue. Next what sponsor are you on? Billy: GASPRIN OF COURSE! Doctor: You are unsponsored... Next what city are you at right now Billy: LOS ANGELES! Doctor: You are in Charlotte so wrong. Doctor: Moving on the racers test. Who is this? Billy: Bernie Simpson. Doctor: SO CLOSE, but that's his successor Billy Oilchanger. Next? Billy: Johnathan Melter? Doctor: That's Cole Speedland. Next? Billy: Bill Shields. Doctor: THAT'S THE KING! DON'T YOU KNOW HIM?! Next? Billy: I do! THAT'S HIM RIGHT THERE! Doctor: Wrong! That is Ronald Oaks! Doctor: Next question who is this? Billy: ROGER WHEELER! YEAHHH! Doctor: AT LAST YOU GOT SOMETHING RIGHT! I thought this would take forever so now that you finally got something right the test is over. 1/8 you did horrible. 1 day later Roger: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE GOT ME RIGHT BUT DIDN'T GET YOU RIGHT KING! The King: I know right! Roger: BILLY IS GONNA BE OK RIGHT! Billy: I don't know Roger. I will miss probably two or three races. (NOTE: Billy missed three races and got replaced by his brother Bengy.) Roger: And why did you say "I know right!" while- The King: It's just emotion. Roger: I get it King. Bengy: I'm here big bro. I guess I have to replace you for some races but I WILL DO IT AND WIN! Billy: YEAH PLEASE WIN! WIN FOR YOUR BIG BRO, THE KING, LEWK AND DODGER! I MEAN LUKE AND ROGER! Results to be continued Category:Historic Races